


Tsuda Kumiko - Quite interesting really

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [13]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuda Kumiko finds the Go Club quite interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuda Kumiko - Quite interesting really

#  [Tsuda Kumiko](http://phnx.dreamwidth.org/13434.html?thread=9850#cmt9850)

The Go club is quite interesting, even though it’s small and quiet and focused on a game that Tsuda’s not very good at yet. It is interesting though, the logic puzzles that grow into games and when it’s a carefree match – that’s really quite a lot of fun. Akari is super nice and only a few steps ahead in knowledge, making it easier to lead Kumiko further into the game. Kaneko is actually quite good, even if she loses to Mitani sometimes, Tsutsui’s a sweetheart, and Mitani is quite funny when he’s hanging around and can be a good teacher when he feels like it.

That’s all well worth putting up the struggle and stress of tournaments; to help Akari and Kaneko show off their talents. She doesn’t mind losing when that helps grant them the opportunity to shine. Besides, sometimes she wins, and isn’t that a bright feeling?


End file.
